Be my valentine
by ShadowHunter90
Summary: Valentine's Day sucks when you're alone, but not alone for long... CloudxOC one-shot


**A/N: **It's been months since I last wrote something! This request is months overdue but Valentine's Day gave me some inspiration.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters. The OC doesn't belong to me either.

-

It's a cloudy day here in the city of Edge. Then again, it's always like that. But despite the weather, people have smiles on their faces and couples walk the streets hand in hand.

What occasion could make people so happy you ask? Why, Valentine's Day or course. The day of love and happiness. The day of flowers and chocolates. The day you'll most likely getting proposed by your boyfriend because guys can't think of a more creative way to do so.

But for you this is not a day of love, happiness, flowers, or chocolates. And by no means will your boyfriend propose to you because you don't have one to begin with. For you, this is the most lonely day of the year for you. For you, this is the day you get reminded of how lonely you are.

But despite your loneliness, you grin and bear it because you don't want to ruin everyone else's day.

But at least you're not alone.

Cleaning a couple of beer mugs beyond the counter is Tifa Lockheart. She's one of the most beautiful women you gazed upon. It's hard to believe she's single. Then again, many of her customers asked her out on a date, but she turned them all down politely.

"Aspel?" You hear her speak your name in a questioning tone.

"Hmm?" You hum letting her know she's got your attention.

"What are you doing here in the bar when you could go out and have yourself a good time? It's Valentine's Day for crying out loud!" Tifa questions fully aware on why you are here. She's the only one that you can truly be yourself.

"Tifa, you already know the answer." You reply.

"Because you have no one to share it with right?" Tifa asks.

"That's right. Now, if you would be so kind as to pour me a glass of red wine?" You ask.

"Oh no. You're not planning on getting drunk like last Valentine's Day are you?" Tifa questions; her chocolate eyes glazed with worry. Despite her worry, she offers you the glass of red wine.

"What else is there to do Tifa? Besides, you should be the one going out and having some fun. You deserve it for doing so much around here." You counter back.

"Don't change the subject Aspel Leradine! We're talking about you here. You can't keep doing this year after year. You need to go out and live a little. Besides, you're not the only one that's alone today." A small smirk shows itself onto her lips and you knew who she's referring to.

"What are you implying Tifa?" You ask afraid of the answer.

"You should ask Cloud to spend the day with you." Tifa suggests.

"Are you crazy Tifa?! What makes you think he'll agree to such a thing?!" You hate when Tifa knows what subjects not to touch around you and Cloud is one of them. It's not that you hate Cloud or anything, quite the opposite actually. You care for him deeply and in fear that if you told him how you feel about him that he might reject you made you keep your feelings to yourself.

"It's not like he's got anything else to do." Tifa shrugs her shoulders.

"Tifa, I can't. You know how I feel about him." You look down at the glass of red wine Tifa offered you.

"You never know Aspel, he might feel the same way about you." Tifa said hoping that you would go for it.

"I dunno, I just don't want to get rejected. I could never look at him in the face again if that happened." You took a sip of the wine and like the taste.

"You're going to have to take the risk Aspel. Just ask him to spend the day with you and if all goes well then tell him how you feel." Tifa suggests.

"Alright, i'll do it." You said finally giving in.

"Good, Cloud's in his office so now would be a good time." Tifa gives you a wink.

"But wait Tifa, what should I do with him? I can't think of anything that he would like to do!" You panic.

"Relax Aspel, how about going to the park? Cloud likes quiet places." Tifa suggests.

The more you thought about it, the better the idea sounds to you. You like the park because it's so peaceful. Cloud likes to think in peaceful and quiet places so it would be perfect.

"That sounds like a good idea." You nod agreeing with the suggestion.

"Good luck Aspel." Tifa cheers you on as you head towards the stairs.

"Yeah, i'll need all the luck on the planet to get through this." You reply before heading up the stairs.

The closer you got to Cloud's office, the more nervous you become. Your palms start to sweat as you ball them up into fists.

You stand in front of Cloud's door and you start to lose your cool even before talking to the guy.

_'Relax Aspel, breathe calmly.' _You try to calm yourself and it's not helping much.

You lightly tap on the door with your knuckles as you get more nervous every passing second.

"Come in." You hear a cool voice reply.

You gulp as you open the door slowly. There in his office chair sits Cloud Strife, your secret crush.

"Hi Cloud." You shyly greet.

"Hey Aspel, did you need something?" His mako-blue eyes make contact with yours and his stare makes your stomach do flip flops.

"I was wondering if you have anything planned today?" You try not to make a fool of yourself in fear of embarrassment.

"No, not really. Today's a holiday so I don't have to deliver anything." He answers.

"Oh, that's right." You do recall Cloud saying that he doesn't work on holidays.

"So, why are you asking?" He asks.

"I was wondering if you want to head down to the park with me? It's boring here in the bar since most of the customers are hanging with their loved ones." You state waiting for an answer.

"Wouldn't the park be boring for you?" He questions.

"There's always something interesting at the park." You reply.

"Well, I guess we'll go to the park then." He says as he gets up from his chair.

"So, you'll go with me?" Wanting a solid answer.

A simple nod from Cloud is all you need. You let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's go." Cloud walks down the stairs with you the front door.

-

Some time later you and Cloud were resting on one of the benches at the park. You are happy to be sitting next to Cloud on such a nice day. You two sat there in silence watching the people passing by.

You saw an old couple holding hands as they slowly walk by you and Cloud. A small smile forms on your face and Cloud seems to notice.

"Whatcha you smiling about?" Cloud asks.

"That old couple, they look so happy. It must be nice to be with someone you love for so many years. To cherish your lives together, to grow old together." You sigh wondering what that kind of life would be like.

Cloud says nothing and silence comes to visit once again.

As time passes, the silence starts to become uncomfortable. You begin to realize that the park was not such a good idea as you watch couple after couple pass by and little by little your heart begins to ache.

_'What would it be like to hold hands with Cloud? What would it be like to be his valentine? No, I shouldn't think like this. It will only make me feel worse.' _The thoughts in your head continue to plague you until you no longer could take it. The silence and heartache are too much for you.

"I'm gonna head back to the bar. You can stay here if you want." You try to hold back the sadness in your voice. You get up from the bench and stretch out your arms. As you walk away his voice calls out to you.

"Wait Aspel."

You turn around to see that he stood up as well.

"What is it Cloud?" You ask wanting to know what he has to say.

"I know why you brought me here." He states.

"You do?" Your cheeks start to feel hot.

"Tifa told me the other day. She told me how you felt about me." He explains.

You want to run away now. You can't believe that Tifa would do such a thing. You wish you never listened to her about hanging out with Cloud today and should have stuck with the red wine.

You can't say anything. You're too embarrassed and just want to crawl under a rock a live there for the rest of your lonely life.

"Aspel?" Cloud waits for you to say something, anything at all.

"I knew this was a mistake. I should have listened to my logic." You spat as your true self begins to show. The true self that always feels alone.

"But that's not like you, you always listen to your heart. Why start listening to your logic now? I used to be that way Aspel. Logic seems like the easier way to avoid things like this. But, what would you get out of that? I learned the hard way. You get nothing but loneliness." Cloud reaches out for your hand and grips it gently.

His touch is so calming that you don't want to pull away. You always wondered how it would feel to hold his hand. You don't want to let go. You realize that Cloud had more to say and you listen carefully looking into his mako-blue eyes.

"I'm glad Tifa told me because it erased all my doubts. You fear that I will push you away, reject you? I want you to know that I won't. I won't reject you. I can't even if I tried. If Tifa didn't tell me then I wouldn't be this bold to say all of this."

This is true, Cloud is never this bold or great with expressing how he feels.

"Cloud..." You try to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall.

"Aspel, will you be my valentine?" He asks looking in to your tearful eyes.

A tearful smile forms on your face.

"Yes."

Cloud boldly closes the gap between two and circles his arms around your waist. He lifts you up in the air and spins you around in his arms while you wrap your arms around his neck.

_'I guess i'll have to thank Tifa later.'_


End file.
